A switching arrangement is known from the 1991/92 data sheet "Integrated Circuits, Industrial Applications" of Telefunken Elektronik GmbH, Heilbronn, pp. 141 et. seq. With this known switching arrangement a phase-shift control circuit, also described there and embodied as an IC module U2008B, is used, in the exterior wiring of which a trimming potentiometer, which is fixedly set in correspondence to the load, or a fixedly preset resistor, are used for load current compensation. Such a control is customarily designed for the lowest rpm, because at the lowest rpm the motors react the most sensitively. With these known switching arrangements the load current compensation is optimal in a lower rpm range for which it is designed, but has practically no effect in the upper rpm ranges. In other words, the known switching arrangement cannot be optimally designed for the entire rpm range in which a universal motor can be manually set.